There are known devices intended for mixing of a powder with another type of phase. One such machine is the so called ejector mixer. Such a mixer may be used to moisten and disperse powder in liquids, e.g. by use of vacuum technology. Powder and much dispersed liquid from two different streams are mixed so that liquid particles are incorporated with powder particles. This is obtained by means of the powder being flowed through a liquid curtain. In an ejector mixer the reactive surface for both phases is intended to be maximized before contact is made between the two. In an ejector mixer the powder is transported by means of vacuum, with or without inert gas being present.
One of the major disadvantages with an ejector mixer is that it does not render any active mechanical processing (work up) of the material intended to be mixed. This is in view of the fact that the device does not comprise any means for such processing. Moreover, homogenous mixing is difficult to obtain.
The present invention is directed to a device comprising a unit for active mixing, below called agitator. One purpose of the present invention is further to provide a mixing device in which homogenous mixing is obtainable in an effective way.